


Clingy

by JustABetaWriter



Series: Detroit Evolution 2020 Artfest [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABetaWriter/pseuds/JustABetaWriter
Summary: Nines spends most of his time with Gavin. According to his research, this wasn't healthy, and they should spend some time apart.So Nines gives him space.Thankfully, Gavin notices this, and they talk.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution 2020 Artfest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of DE Artfest, #Proposal. 
> 
> It's not angst I promise, and there's a happy ending!  
> (mostly)

It had been less than a month since the incident with Ada, and Nines had barely seen his own apartment. He didn’t miss it much, after all it was an android housing unit that had very few luxuries he often found himself indulging in at Gavin’s apartment, but he did begin to wonder if he was being  _ clingy _ . 

Gavin was very independent, and not a person to sugar coat anything, but Nines rarely left his partner’s side, and  _ surely Gavin wanted some time to himself.  _ Nines didn’t feel a need to ‘sleep’ or go into standby every night as Connor tended to, so he got plenty of time on his own, but every waking hour of Gavin’s life had Nines in it.

It didn’t occur to him that Gavin enjoyed his presence, as much as the reverse, until it’s nearly 2am on a Friday night, and Nines is painfully struggling to detach himself from a clingy and intoxicated Gavin, when all he wants to do is crawl into bed and stay with Gavin. However, due to some otherworldly need to let Gavin have some personal space and privacy, he half-heartedly protested, before ultimately giving in. 

This particular night, Gavin had wrapped both his arms around Nines’ waist as he stood over the bed, and sitting upright on his knees on the edge of the bed was Gavin refusing to move, utterly willing to be pulled off the bed onto the ground before he would let go of Nines.

“Gavin—” 

“Don’t leave me, Nines—” Nines hears Gavin’s muffled voice against his sweater, and he feels his resolve crumble. Hank was right, he really is whipped.

Nines smoothed a hand down the back of Gavin’s head buried into his torso, “Okay, I’ll stay.”  _ Only because I could never deny you anything you ask for. _

* * *

It’s four days later, nearly 9pm in the precinct, and Gavin is pouring over their new case. An android violated by his former owner, held captive and tortured in his own home, practically open and shut. All they’re waiting on is an arrest warrant that’s days late, but Gavin is still searching through the file, looking at photo after photo of the crime scene, the witness statement, and the physical evidence results.

“Gavin, there’s nothing else we can do. You need to take a break, to sleep—” 

“You know as well as I do, that there’s only one reason we haven’t gotten that warrant, Nines.” He does, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t give to change that, but that’s not his fight, not right now when Gavin needs him.

“We can’t arrest him without it, it won’t hold up in court.”

“Well I can’t just sit here and do nothing!” He crumples in on himself, turning away from Nines, “I’m sorry, but I—” He cuts himself off.

Nines steps behind him, resting his hands on tensed shoulders, “Just take a break, Gavin. We can’t arrest him if you’re dead on your feet tomorrow.”

“I know. I—” He spins around back towards Nines, and takes a deep breath in, like the effort of speaking threatens to devastate him. 

“I can’t sleep when you’re not there.”

Nines freezes, he hadn’t slept over at Gavin’s apartment for two nights in a row, and he did notice Gavin was noticeably less rested, but he figured it was because the weekend had passed, and Gavin had to get up earlier. Not because he couldn’t sleep.

“I thought I was being too clingy.” 

Eyes snap up to meet his, “I always want you around, Nines. Why would you think I didn’t?” 

“We work together, I stay over at your apartment more often than not, and we spend nearly every moment of our time together. I know you enjoy my presence, but research shows that—”

“Forget about research, this is about you, and me.” Gavin stands, stepping towards Nines, looking at the bare vulnerable white of Nines’ hands. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something about that, actually.”

“About what?” 

Gavin takes Nines’ hand in his, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Do you want to move in with me? Permanently, I mean.” He pulls out a spare key, “I know your android apartment isn’t the great, and you spend more of your time at mine anyway—”

Nines lurches forwards, and interrupts him with a kiss.

Gavin breaks away after a moment, “Is that a yes, Tin-Can?” His voice is breathy as he exhales, lingering in Nines’ space.

Nines laughs, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Gavin.”


End file.
